


Дети, не играйте в жестокие игры

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Hide 'N Seek, Minecraft и Resident Evil 3 Remake
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: игровые каноны только упоминаются
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дети, не играйте в жестокие игры

**Author's Note:**

> игровые каноны только упоминаются

Если подумать, с тетушкой мне повезло. В том плане, что она могла бы относиться ко мне намного хуже, чем есть. Иногда слушаешь рассказы других людей и понимаешь, как же мне повезло. Но есть вещи, в которых мы никогда не придем к соглашению. Например, в воспитании Мелочи и том, какой контент они оба должны видеть, а какой нет.  
История эта произошла, когда мы пошли в гости ко второй бабушке на её День Рождения.   
Была приятная компания, застолье, но все это быстро наскучило, и мы с двоюродным братом умостились на диване, просматривая ролики по ремейку Резидента. И вот смотрим мы очередной ролик, Мелочи прыгают по дивану, по мне, по дядюшке и вдруг замирают. И я их понимаю, есть от чего. На экране Немезис собственной внушительной персоной, готовый перекинуться в свою собачью ипостась. Не собачью, она, конечно, просто похожа, но я убей не помню, как эта стадия на самом деле называется.  
— Какой он!  
— Ух ты!  
— Как ты можешь позволять им смотреть подобное? — тут же подает голос тетушка.   
— А что в этом такого? — ставлю видео на паузу и поднимаю на неё взгляд.  
— Там же насилие!  
Приходится глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы не наговорить ей лишнего. Ну серьезно, она же член семьи, как-никак. Хотя иногда очень хочется, особенно когда она пытается рассказывать мне, что и как я должна делать.  
— Давай будем честными, — чуть развожу руками. — Сейчас большинство игр — это насилие. Тот же Говорящий Том. Потому что когда этого самого несчастного Тома лупят по моське со всей силы, — Мелочь начинает хихикать, очевидно, вспомнив, как кот в этот момент выглядит, — это насилие.   
— Ты передергиваешь!  
— Я? — Нет, серьезно, не начни она учить меня при всех, все бы, может, и обошлось. Но пора признать, ничто так не выводит меня из себя, как попытки наставить на путь истинный. Особенно учитывая, что истинность пути определяется кем-то другим. — Вот тут ты ошибаешься. Ну вот назови любую из игр, в которую они в последнее время играют, а я тебе докажу, что это тоже насилие.  
— Ладно, — соглашается она. — Among Us.  
— Отличный пример, — не может удержаться двоюродный братец. — С учетом того, что сюжет игры, это поиск предателя, который пожирает команду корабля, или игра за предателя, который эту самую команду поедает.   
— Ах да, они еще невиновных за борт в открытый космос выкидывают, — припоминаю я. — Дальше.  
— Minecraft.  
— Еще лучше, — теперь глаза закатываем уже мы оба. — Давай вспомним, что для того, чтобы добыть мясо, там надо убить свинью или курицу. Что-то еще?  
Мелочи у меня за спиной смешно, а я понимаю, что еще немного, и мы точно крупно поругаемся.  
— Hide ’N Seek, — наконец находится она.   
— Ладно, — поднимаю руки в знак капитуляции. — Действительно обычные прятки.  
— Ну вот видишь.  
Дожидаюсь, когда она с торжествующим видом удалится, и маню Мелочь к себе, запуская просмотр про Немезиса дальше. Уж пусть лучше в моей компании это смотрят, чем лупят найденного в «Прятках» дубинкой по голове.[


End file.
